Soldier Side
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Porém, ninguém nunca vê o lado do soldado.
1. Parte 1

**Aviso:** _Essa fic contêm tortura, morte, sangue e pode ser considerada uma dark-fic. Não goste, não leia, cá está o aviso._

Nome: Soldier Side

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: One-shot

Gênero: Drama/Romance

Classificação: NC17 - M

Personagens/Casais: Draco/Hermione

**Item:** _Honra_

**N.A.:** _Essa fic foi feita para o I Challenge de Épocas Passadas do fórum Marauder's Map, valendo tanto para HP como para Twilight. Resolvi arriscar-me com HP, e gostei da situação. Os POVs são do shipper principal, sempre. Então prestem atenção nos avisos._

_Todas as informações que se tem aqui foram tiradas de sites da internet, em sua maioria na Wikipédia. Eu entendo pouco da Primeira e da Segunda Guerra Mundial, então não me matem se falei merda, ok? As datas eu modifico para ficarem de acordo com a fic também, viu?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Soldier Side**

_por Doomsday_

**Draco POV**

_Fevereiro, 30, 1931_

Uma mesa redonda. Era onde eu estava com minha família, entre outras. Lucius, meu pai, estava sentado à minha direita, Narcissa, minha mãe, à minha esquerda. Escutávamos o que Voldemort dizia. Ele é _Führer_ e pretende exterminar as raças que não são puras. Escuto com entusiasmo. Não poderia ser melhor a idéia de limpar a Terra desses seres sujos e inferiores. Nossa raça merece a Terra, todos sabem disso, apenas precisamos mostrar com toda a certeza que realmente isso é o certo. Existem raças que ocupam espaços demais, e que precisam ser colocadas em seus devidos lugares, assim como os que não são puros-sangue, como eu e todas as famílias que estão nessa reunião.

Enquanto o _Führer_ continua a distribuir ordens para seus comandantes, ouço o nome de Lucius ser chamado, ficando ao encargo da cidade de Berlin, uma das que mais estava causando estragos em nossos planos. Era um orgulho que Lucius fosse destacado para essa cidade, limpá-la, deixá-la como o _Führer_ queria. Já conhecia a cidade por escutar conversas sobre os protestantes de lá, as pessoas imundas e trabalhadores que negavam-se a cooperar com Voldemort. Lucius poderia usar os meios que fosse para conseguir o que Voldemort queria, e eu o conhecia bem para saber que ele assim o faria. Todos levantaram-se, cumprimentando o _Führer_ com o braço direito esticado e o vi saindo do cômodo. Lucius logo virou-se para mim, mirando-me nos olhos, aqueles olhos cinza frios, quais já acostumara-me na infância.

-Vai comigo, Draco. Ver o que é a Guerra e a Purificação.

Poderia estar enganado, mas Lucius nunca chamara-me para nada, já estava surpreso por estar na reunião e na presença do _Führer_. Aquilo, definitivamente, deixara-me ainda mais surpreso. Ouvi Narcissa suspirar, e virei-me, deparando-me com uma Narcissa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nunca a vira assim.

-Lucius...

-Ele vai comigo! - a palavra de Lucius era definitiva, e Narcissa nunca ousava contrariá-la; porém, a vi quase o fazer.

Não compreendi a reação de Lucius, muito menos a de Narcissa, mas não estava a pensar nisso. Estava na verdade, a pensar em ver como era a Guerra, na Purificação que ajudaria meu pai a fazer. Em ver o sangue-puro ficar acima das outras raças. Era exatamente o que ensinaram-me desde o começo de minha vida, e eu morreria acreditando que isso era o certo. Eu tenho apenas 17 anos, e pouco sabia de mim mesmo, ou o que a vida reservava a mim. Entretanto sabia que nunca mais seria o mesmo quando voltasse dessa cidade. Eu já carregava a certeza de que Berlin mudaria minha alma, meu corpo, minha vida. E eu seguiria meus ideais, fosse onde fosse.

* * *

_Maio, 03, 1931_

Morte. Tudo que se vê, para onde se olhe, é morte. Estou com Lucius em Berlin há dois meses, e desde que chegamos, só ouço a palavra: execução. Lucius ordena mortes e as vê desde que chegamos. Não há um dia em que não aconteça isso. O sangue jorra pelas ruas com os soldados de Voldemort, os seguidores de suas idéias, a matarem aqueles que não puros-sangue. Não sinto pena, nem mesmo remorso por fazer parte desse lado. Apenas, dor. É a dor de não estar presente, de sentir-me inútil. E ao mesmo tempo que explico a Lucius meus pesares, de nada adianta. Ele não me permite ir com alguns soldados, procurar por essa raça que mancha a Terra. Não sou soldado, mas sei atirar, Lucius ensinou-me. Quero estar presente à ao menos uma execução, quero saber como é. Afinal, se o _Führer_ as ordena, não há de ser algo horrível, é a Purificação.

* * *

_Maio, 05, 1931_

Finalmente Lucius entendeu o que eu queria e deixou-me vir com dez soldados a uma casa nos arredores de Berlin, onde um dos não-puros, torturado, disse que escondem-se vários deles, inclusive um dos que chamam de líder dessa revolução contra o _Führer_: Harry Potter. Sabemos que eles tem armas, mas poucas, e nada que impeça que vejamos qual a situação e venhamos com mais soldados depois. Os soldados estão conversando sobre como podem entrar na casa enquanto sento-me em um muro, observando as paredes caindo aos pedaços, o telhado precário e como parecia que não seria habitado nem mesmo por animais.

Os minutos arrastam-se e os soldados decidem voltar com mais homens - aparentemente eles sentem um certo medo de que hajam mais homens do que esperam, e querem eliminar a todos. Mesmo sem gostar disso, retorno com eles.

* * *

_Maio, 06, 1931_

Ontem vi minha primeira execução. Acho que poderia ter ficado dentro de meu quarto, não ir com Lucius, mas ele quis que eu visse. E após tanta insistência minha, ele cedeu. A garota não era uma não-pura, era uma traídora. Uma puro-sangue que aliara-se com os não-puros. Estávamos na parte de trás do galpão, onde executavam as pessoas, e ela estava a mirar o chão, de joelhos, as mãos amarradas para trás. O nome dela era Ginny Weasley, e seus cabelos vermelhos nojentos de traidora escorriam ao redor de seu rosto. Descobri que ela falara onde estava Potter e os outros da laia dela, e que morreria por tudo que já fizera.

Vi-a levantar o rosto enquanto esperava pelos tiros, os olhos inchados de socos, a boca cortada e sangrando, o maxilar parecia torto. Ela estava machucada, com toda a certeza pela tortura que sofrera. A escolha fora dela, traír Voldemort levava à morte. Observei seus olhos verdes todo o tempo que levou até fazerem a mira e Lucius dar a ordem. Os tiros atingiram seu corpo, que tombou logo, porém, não antes que eu visse um dos tiros atingindo-a na testa, entre os olhos, apagando a vida daquele corpo. E ontem, os olhos verdes seguiram-me durante o sono. A traidora perseguiu-me durante as horas que dormi.

Hoje estamos cercando a casa com quinze homens, e não acho que será muito diferente de ontem. Os homens ainda acham que será arriscado, mas lembro-lhes que Lucius não ficará nada satisfeito de vê-los voltando de mãos vazias como no dia anterior. Lucius queria a cabeça de Harry Potter para entregar ao _Führer_. Potter liderava as pessoas que iam contra Voldemort, e isso colocaria Lucius em grande consideração entre o círculo mais fechado de Voldemort.

Cercamos a casa, ouvindo nada a não ser nossos próprios passos. Então, seguro a arma na mão, sentindo ódio de mim mesmo por ainda ver aqueles olhos verdes de Ginny Weasley a me aterrorizarem, e por saber que algo parece errado. Porém, continuo. Sigo os homens que fecham ainda mais o cerco contra a casa, e o sol cega meus olhos por um momento. Tiros começam a zunir em minhas orelhas, mas não vem de nossa frente, e sim, de trás. Os soldados viram-se, atirando, mas não há tempo. Viro-me, sem mirar e atiro, sabendo que posso morrer, mas morrerei fazendo o serviço de meu _Führer_: purificar essa Terra.

Ouço gritos, alguém disse meu nome, mas não sei ao certo quem foi. E sinto alguém me puxar, mas na verdade, sinto a terra nas minhas costas, vejo o céu a minha frente. Não lembro-me de ter caído, e nem ao menos lembro-me de ter sentindo uma dor dilacerante na perna esquerda. E vejo apenas escuro, perdendo consciência. Morrendo. Morrendo pela Purificação.


	2. Parte 2

**PARTE 2**

**Hermione POV**

_Maio, 04 1931_

Soube que levaram Ginny, e não consigo não chorar. Todos sabemos qual o fim dela. E já não contamos a comida para ela, a parte dela agora é dividida entre todos nós. Vi Harry chorar, e foi a primeira vez que o vi fazer isso desde que nos encontramos, há mais de seis anos atrás. E sempre que um dos nossos é capturado, agimos como se fosse uma perda, mas nunca abaixamos a cabeça, sempre continuamos, Voldemort não pode nos vencer. Porém, ver Harry sofrer a perda de Ginny conta-me mais do que eu queria saber. Se Harry está a sofrer, está a chorar, essa perda pode mudar tudo.

-Hermione? - ouço alguém me chamar baixo. Estou no porão, separando a ração para a única refeição que faremos no dia. Acostumamos a falar baixo, nos escondendo, tendo medo. Viro-me vendo Ron descer a pequena escada, os olhos vermelhos. Ele estava a chorar, mas não quer que ninguém veja. - Harry perguntou se demora a separar a comida, quer conversar com alguns de nós.

-Diga que já vou. - Limpo as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, também não quero ser vista chorando, odiaria ser vista como mais uma fraca. Apesar não sentir-me outra coisa.

Termino de separar a ração, levando-a para a parte de cima, vendo a movimentação fora da casa, apesar da noite que começa a cair. Saio, erguendo a barra do vestido velho que uso, odeio sujá-lo e então levar toda a sujeira para dentro da casa, apesar de que não adianta grande coisa, todos os outros não importam-se com isso. Paro ao lado de Harry, apoiando meu ombro ao dele, vendo-o fitar-me com os olhos verdes triste. Se ele demonstrar mais fraqueza, algo dará errado. Bill, Charlie, Ron, Arthur, Molly e alguns outros estão ali, reunidos em roda. Não a iluminação de vela, apenas os últimos raios do sol que já querem apagar-se de vez.

-Com... Ginny com eles... temos que nos preparar.

-Ginny nunca... - Bill começou.

-Eles a farão falar. - Ron cortou o próprio irmão, e eu já entendi sobre o que eles falavam antes de unir-me a eles. - Eles fazem todos falarem.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas pensando. Não quero na verdade, pensar no que pode acontecer se nos capturarem. Não quero pensar no que pode acontecer com Ginny.

-Vamos nos preparar. - Harry diz, e começamos a armar as estratégias. Agora é realmente matar ou morrer.

* * *

_Maio, 06, 1931_

Ontem eles estavam aqui, e achavam que não os veríamos. Ron viu o filho de Lucius Malfoy junto dos soldados, mas Harry não conseguiu acreditar de verdade. Hoje, eles voltaram, e isso significa que Ginny realmente entregou onde estamos. E se Ginny fez isso, algo horrível aconteceu à ela. Eles cercaram a casa, vazia. Estamos bem escondidos, as mulheres na pequena vegetação perto da casa, os homens escondidos desde o amanhecer entre pedras caídas, carroças tombadas, camuflados no chão. Não temos tantas armas, não nessa casa. Mas as que temos, serão suficiente. São quinze homens, apenas cinco a mais que o número de ontem, e Ron estava certo, o filho de Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, está entre eles. Nossos amigos dão os tiros quando eles aproximam-se demais da casa, pegando vários deles de surpresa.

Molly vira o rosto para o lado, não querendo ver. Já eu, quero ver. Vejo alguns dos soldados do _Führer_ cair, alguns gritam de dor, alguns nunca mais gritarão. Observo como Draco Malfoy vira-se, atira a esmo, eles não percebem de onde os tiros estão vindo, mas continuam atirando. Ele tomba, dois tiros. Vejo vários deles correrem, alguns tentam salvar os outros, mas apenas cinco deles fogem. Levanto-me após alguns minutos, Molly ainda está de rosto virado, as mãos apertadas no peito.

Vejo Harry levantar-se do chão onde estava camuflado, Ron e Sirius à seu lado. Eles caminham até onde os soldados caídos estão, atirando nos que ainda estão vivos. Eu observo tudo isso, não quero perder nada. Eles nos matam, nós também podemos fazer isso. É guerra. Me aproximo devagar de Draco Malfoy, ele está de olhos fechados, mas o peito sobre e desce devagar. Foram realmente dois tiros: um no ombro, um na coxa esquerda. Sangue escapa dos ferimentos. Piso na mão dele que está com a arma, empurrando-a para longe.

Ele abre os olhos de repente, segurando-me pelo tornozelo, mas é apenas um relance de seus olhos cinza, Ron aproximou-se e lhe deu um chute no rosto, deixando-o inconsciente outra vez.

* * *

_Maio, 07, 1931_

Estamos caminhando desde ontem. Ron e Harry brigaram sobre levar ou não Malfoy conosco. Harry gritou com Ron, era uma ordem, como há muito ele não dava. Estava carregando Malfoy, que está desacordado. Fiz curativos precários para seus ferimentos, mas ele ainda não acordou. Perdeu muito sangue, e agora o nariz quebrado com o chute de Ron, desfigurou o seu rosto. Ninguém fala, é perigoso falar enquanto caminhamos na floresta. Temos que nos mover de noite, de dia somos alvos fáceis. Estou ao lado de Bill e Charlie que o carregam, observo-o enquanto ele é movido pelo balanço da maca improvisada.

Não quero pensar no que acontecerá com ele. Ron e Sirius tem planos para ele, e nada pode superar o que os outros, no outro esconderijo, farão com o filho de um dos comandantes de Voldemort. Por um lado sinto pena, por outro, vejo que ele merece.

* * *

_Maio, 10, 1931_

Ajoelho-me ao lado dele, observando-o enquanto ele está fitando o chão. Chegamos ontem, e Harry disse que eu seria encarregada de cuidar de Malfoy. Observo-o enquanto ele finge que não estou presente. Trouxe um balde, uma pano e agulha, preciso costurar os ferimentos de bala, se ele continuar a sangrar, não durará muito; Harry deixou bem claro que ele _precisa_ continuar vivo.

-Vire-se. - digo baixo, acostumada a não levantar a voz com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com ele.

-Não me toque. - ele me fita, os olhos cinzas brilhando no quarto parcialmente escuro.

-Se não lhe costurar vai sangrar até a morte. - o aviso, molhando o pano no balde. - Pode virar-se acordado ou desacordado. Sua decisão.

Ele me mira. Acho que está com certo medo de ficar desacordado e pensa que vamos machucar-lhe. A idéia de Ron era essa, mas Harry o impediu. Vejo-o virar-se, ficando com o rosto encostado na parede. Abaixo a camisa da farda estraçalhada e suja de sangue e terra, vendo por onde a bala atravessou seu ombro. Passo o pano, limpando e vendo onde o ferimento está. Começou a ficar infeccionado, mas aqui tenho alguns remédios, posso tentar conter a infecção. Passo a agulha curva na vela, prendo a linha, costuro enquanto o escuto reclamar. Ele merece isso.

* * *

_Maio, 15, 1931_

Harry abraçou-me hoje, dizendo que Malfoy contou sobre a execução de Ginny. Deus, Harry está caindo aos pedaços, e dessa vez, eu não vou conseguir juntá-los. Por cima dos ombros de Harry vi Malfoy ser arrastado para o quarto que ele fica preso, está desacordado, sangrando, e pelo que vi, os ferimentos a bala estão abertos outra vez. Tenho que continuar pensando que ele merece.


	3. Parte 3

**PARTE 3**

**Draco POV**

_Maio, 15, 1931_

Nariz, perna, braço, alguns dedos. São selvagens. Eles fazem perguntas que sabem que não vou responder. Nunca trairia o _Führer_, minha crença. Eu nunca trairia Lucius, que a essa altura considera-me morto, tenho certeza. E talvez seja melhor assim, talvez se esses não-puros e traidores me matarem, seja melhor. Queria estar presente no dia da Purificação total, mas não acho que chegue até lá. Hoje, pela primeira vez, vi quem é Harry Potter. Ele não é nada do que achei que fosse, nem ao menos parecido com o que o descrevem. Ele é fraco, é patético, é ignorante, e um não-puro perfeito. Enquanto aqueles traidores quebravam um dos meus dedos da mão esquerda, ele virava o rosto, não querendo ver. _Patético_.

Quando perguntaram-me sobre a irmã deles, Ginny Weasley, e contei-lhes o que acontecera, acertaram meu nariz outra vez. Acho que o quebraram novamente. Acordei nessa sala outra vez. É aqui que deixam-me a maior parte do tempo, só saio daqui para ser torturado e interrogado. Uma deles, talvez uma não-pura, entra no cômodo toda noite, sempre com as mesmas coisas na mão: um balde, um pano encardido, uma agulha e uma vela. Nunca me disse muitas coisas, apenas pequenas ameaças sobre ou deixá-la cuidar de mim, ou ela o faria quando alguém me deixasse inconsciente. Deixo-a cuidar, alguns dos ferimentos incomodam, e talvez morrer com uma infecção não seja melhor do que morrer defendendo o que acredito ser o certo.

-Encoste-se na parede. - ouço a voz dela da porta. Ela está sozinha outra vez, eles são corajosos demais em deixá-la vir aqui sozinha. Eu poderia usá-la como escudo para sair daqui. Porém, eles a sacrificariam por mim, nenhum deles vale grande coisa realmente.

Encosto-me na parede, gemendo de dor por entre os dentes por causa de minha perna. Um dos traidores pisou no ferimento de bala que já fora costurado várias vezes. Vejo-a aproximando-se, ajoelhando-se à minha frente, colocando a vela perto, assim pode ver o que está fazendo.

-Vocês são selvagens. - digo provocando-a.

Os olhos castanhos dela estão escuros, mas vejo-os olhando por meu rosto. Devo estar coberto de sangue, mas isso não parece afetá-la. Vejo-a abaixar os olhos, os cabelos sujos presos caindo pelos ombros mostrando algo que o vestido velho que usa tentava esconder: uma cicatriz em forma de foice no ombro direito.

-Vocês nos executam, e nós somos os selvagens? - a voz dela é tão baixa, tão silenciosa, estranha.

Ela ergue o pano até meu rosto, a água fria é um alívio para meu nariz latejando. Continuo fitando-a após sentir que ela terminou de limpar o sangue de meu nariz quebrado.

-Por que ainda cuidam de mim? Poderiam deixar-me morrer com honra. - ela fita-me séria outra vez, dessa vez pegando a agulha também.

-Porque você não deixou que meus companheiros morressem com honra.

-Vocês não sabem o que é honra. - ela descansa a agulha ao lado do pano, parando o que está fazendo.

-Vê isso? - mostra-me a cicatriz que já tinha visto. - Uma foice acertou-me, quase decepou meu braço. - ela cobre a pele outra vez, jogando os cabelos por cima do tecido do vestido. - Ganhei esse pequeno lembrete do que sou quando estava entre os seus.

Não entendi o que isso poderia significar. Entre os meus? Ela nunca poderia ser uma puro-sangue, ela não se parece em nada conosco. Não quero perguntar, não quero saber. Ela não sabe o que é honra, ela não sabe o que é ser puro; é apenas uma selvagem.

-Deixe-me ver seus dedos. - recuso-me e ela puxa meu braço, apertando os dedos de propósito. -Apenas dois estão quebrados. Virei prendê-los mais a noite. - ela solta meu braço, puxando meu ombro. - Deixe-me costurá-lo outra vez.

-Qual o propósito? Vão abri-lo outra vez em algumas horas. - digo afastando meu ombro do toque dela.

-Vire-se. - ela disse com a voz calma. Viro-me, gemendo por entre os dentes por causa de minha perna. - Consegue tirar essa camisa? Eles o machucaram em outros lugares, tenho que costurá-los também.

-Porque pede minha permissão? - pergunto enquanto encosto a testa na parede e tiro a camisa da farda destruída. - Vocês são selvagens, fizeram isso. Poderia arrancá-la.

-Não é porque acha que algo é real, que ele torna-se real. - sinto o calor da chama da vela mais perto, sinto os dedos frios dela a mexerem em minhas costas, há cortes, posso senti-los.

-Você é uma não-pura. - digo enquanto a ouço molhar o pano outra vez no balde, limpando minhas costas.

-E você um puro. - o hálito dela bate contra minha nuca. Ela merece cada coisa que passou, ela apenas me deixa inteiro para que eles me despedacem mais tarde. Outra vez. - E vamos conseguir o que queremos de você, assim como vocês conseguem o que querem de nós. Toda vez.

-Nunca direi nada. - eu nunca direi. Morrerei antes de revelar os segredos de Voldemort. Os poucos que sei.

-Não tenha tanta certeza. - ela disse e coloca a agulha quente em minha pele, costurando-me.

Ficamos em silêncio, estou a imaginar as atrocidades que eles farão com meu corpo para terem respostas. Pois bem, ainda tenho trinta e oito dedos, eles podem quebrá-los. Ainda tenho várias costelas, e eles podem terminar com outros ossos do meu corpo, minha mente está intacta, e assim continuará.

* * *

_Maio, 30, 1931_

Olho-a nos olhos, vendo que ela chorou. _Hermione_. Ouvi alguém chamando-a alguns dias atrás enquanto ela costurava meu lábio. Pelo que ouvi alguém foi capturado, e eles já o consideram morto. Eles pensam como nós pensamos: ficou para trás, é deixado para trás. Lucius com toda a certeza considera-me já um morto. Nem ao menos deve ter sofrido a minha perda. E está certo, a Purificação da Terra é mais importante. Voldemort vai vencer essa batalha contra os não-puros e os traidores. Tenho que continuar acreditando nisso.

-Coma. - a voz dela está tremida; pergunto-me quem poderá ter sido capturado. Pego a tigela com a única mão que consigo segurar algo, meu ombro latejando. - Ainda sente dores nos dedos?

-Estão todos quebrados, o que acha, _Hermione_? - quase cuspo o nome dela, e ela olha-me como se não entendesse como sei o nome dela.

-Se dissesse logo o que queremos saber, isso acabaria. - comenta sentando-se e tirando a tigela de minha mão, apertando os dedos por cima dos meus, justamente naquele que ela sabe que está machucado por terem arrancado minha unha.

-Não há honra nisso.

-Sua honra é inexistente aqui. - ela segura a ração com a ponta dos dedos, esticando-os até minha boca. Viro o rosto, não serei alimentado por uma não-pura. - Aqui, você não é nada.

-Deixam-lhe alimentar-me? É exatamente onde você deve ficar: submissa, embaixo de meus pés, servindo-me.

Ela levanta-se, jogando a tigela no chão, olhando-me séria.

-Não esqueça que eu cuido de você. Por eles, você morreria a sangrar. Mas eu ainda acredito que você falará, e quando o fizer, eu mesma lhe matarei. - ela vira-se, andando na direção da porta. - E como você, terei dois olhos para me seguirem durante meus pesadelos, _Draco_.

E hoje sei que os olhos verdes de Ginny Weasley voltarão a me perseguir durante meus pesadelos. Como fazem todas as noites.


	4. Parte 4

**PARTE 4**

**Hermione POV**

_Junho, 08, 1931_

Cortaram-no. Vi a trilha de sangue de onde o torturam até o quarto onde ele fica. Quero odiá-lo, mas a cada vez que entro naquele quarto, costuro-o, limpo-o e deixo-o inteiro - ao modo que consigo - vejo uma parte dele morrer. Ele não vai contar, ele nada vai dizer. Algumas coisas ele contou após Charlie ter coragem de lhe arrancar algumas unhas. Nada que já não soubéssemos. Por Deus, ele tem razão ao nos chamar de selvagens, mas eles também são, eles também fazem isso com nosso povo. E a troco de quê? Ganhamos apenas mais morte com isso.

-Harry? - vejo Harry virar sério, olhando-me. Ron foi capturado alguns dias atrás, mas o achamos morto, um tiro da própria arma na cabeça. Ele decidiu tirar a própria vida ao invés de deixar ser capturado e levado por eles. Eu faria a mesma coisa.

-Acha que ele ficará vivo por mais quanto tempo? - está falando de Malfoy. Ele não quer que conversemos sobre Ron.

-Eu achei que ele já estaria morto. - Harry olha dentro de meus olhos, seus cabelos negros caindo na frente das íris verdes.

-Faça-o falar. - as mãos de Harry agarram-me pelos ombros, empurrando-me contra a parede mais próxima. Olho para os lados, ninguém está perto. Acho que Harry perdeu a cabeça.

-Como farei isso, Harry? Vocês o torturam dia sim e outro não, e ele não cede. - espalmo minhas mãos eu seu rosto, tento trazê-lo a realidade. Não consigo, ele afundou-se em desespero.

-Você dará um jeito. - ele engole em seco sabendo o que está me pedindo. Ele não pode estar a ser sincero.

-Harry...

-Faça! - é novamente uma ordem. Lágrimas sobem por meus olhos. Não creio que passarei por isso outra vez. A cicatriz da foice arde em meu ombro. Busco os lábios de Harry enquanto sinto-o empurrando-se contra mim; preciso do gosto de algo puro, para então poder voltar a sentir o gosto da morte entre meus lábios.

Afasto-me um segundo depois, empurrando-o para longe, pegando as coisas que uso para juntar os pedaços de Malfoy. É hora de voltar a sentir o gosto do inimigo.

* * *

_Junho, 09, 1931_

Desde ontem à noite estou no quarto com Malfoy. Limpei-lhe todos os ferimentos, costurei todos os machucados novos que lhe fizeram, enfaixei seus dedos quebrados juntos. Alguns estão mais certos, outros não. O ferimento a bala na perna cicatrizou, de certo modo, mas o do ombro, não. Bill insiste em mantê-lo aberto, e ele sempre sangra por ali. Não entendo como continua vivo. Não entendo essa força que ele tem sobre o que acredita ser certo.

-Morreria realmente por Voldemort?

-É o que acontecerá. - ele responde baixo, acostumou-se a falar assim. - Ou devo acreditar que vocês irão me soltar após contar o que querem saber?

-Você vai morrer. - digo, ele sabe que é verdade. - Eu vou matá-lo. - sentencio, porque eu quero carregar essa morte. Mesmo que comece a não ver propósito nessa morte também.

-Por que está aqui? Não tem traidores para costurar? Não-puros para ajudar?

-O seu sangue é igual ao meu.

-Não é. Sou puro.

-É imundo igual ao resto de vocês, e nós. - aproximo-me, ajoelhando-me entre as pernas dele, olhando-o séria. - Somos todos imundos, nojentos, frios, selvagens e merecemos cada maldita dor que sentimos. - ele semi-cerra os olhos pra mim, acha que tenho medo dele. - O Inferno está com as portas abertas, apenas esperando por todos nós. - minha cicatriz no ombro lateja, arde. É um lembrete do que tenho que fazer, e não quero. Mas tenho. Por todos nós.

-Não irei para o Inferno.

-Irá. - afasto-me, sentando no meio do quarto. - E eu farei com que nós dois cheguemos ao mesmo tempo lá.

Ele me fita, ainda não entendeu quem eu sou. Ainda não entendeu o que eu fui, nem mesmo o que vou fazer. Porém, darei alguns dias, impedirei as torturas, os machucados. Vou curá-lo, vou deixá-lo inteiro, e então o quebrarei de vez. De uma vez por todas.

* * *

_Julho, 01, 1931_

Os rapazes saíram para caçar, a casa é guardada por outros. Somos tantos, somos fortes. E somos fracos. Somos tão fracos, tão desesperados. Ouvimos notícias sobre o que acontece ao norte. Recuperamos algumas cidades, perdemos apenas uma. E isso é ótimo. Porém, qual o propósito disso mesmo? Qual o propósito de matar e morrer? Seremos humanos quando tudo isso acabar? Questionei Harry ontem sobre o que ele quer que eu faça com Malfoy, ele respondeu-me para arrancar o que fosse dele, tudo que ele estivesse a ter na mente. Harry sabe que posso fazer isso, mas também sabe que eu não quero.

Acho que não tem importância o que quero ou não. O que importa é a Guerra. Só isso. Vencer a Guerra.

* * *

_Julho, 22, 1931_

Ele perguntou-me quanto tempo levará até o matar. Respondi-lhe que ele ainda não tinha nos contado tudo, e que só morreria quando isso acontecesse. Ele riu. Acho que foi a primeira vez que o vi rindo. Os dedos estão melhores, os ferimentos cicatrizando. Ele morrerá pela honra que sente ser certa, eu morrerei pela minha. Mas ele permitiu-me lhe trazer algo para fazer a barba, e permitiu cuidar dele todos esses meses. Ele não tem idéia do que eu sou. Nem do que sou capaz. Entretanto, logo ele saberá. E desejará ter continuado a sofrer nas mãos dos Weasley. Sou como eles, fui criada como eles. São uma não-pura, como ele diz, com a mente de um puro. E se ele não sabe disso, descobrirá em alguns dias. Só o que importa é vencer. Mesmo que seja somente vencer sobre Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Agosto, 01, 1931_

Entro no cômodo, fechando e trancando a porta. Avisei a todos que não entrassem, não impedissem nada do que aconteceria ali, e nem mesmo ouvissem o que quer que fosse acontecer. Sento-me à frente de Malfoy, ele está melhor, os cabelos estão presos com uma tira que eu dei, a barba feita por objetos que eu trouxe, a camisa que veste, eu costurei. Eu cuidei dele todos esses dias apenas para voltar aqui e quebrá-lo de uma vez.

-Conte-me. - digo sentada à frente dele, olhando-o nos olhos cinza. Ele encosta as costas na parede, os cotovelos nos joelhos levantados.

-O quê?

-O que quiser. - digo calma enquanto amarro os cabelos no alto da cabeça. - O que achar que devo saber.

-Não deve saber nada.

-Devo avisar a você que não mais vai sair desse quarto. - enquanto falo solto as tiras finas do vestido às minhas costas, ele observa-me sem entender. - Não enquanto não disser o que quero saber. - deslizo as alças do vestido por meus ombros, sem tirá-lo. - E receio que não demorará a dizer o que quero saber.

-O que está fazendo? - os olhos dele brilham entendendo o que estou fazendo, mas talvez acha que é mentira.

-Reconhece? - perguntou enquanto levanto os joelhos tirando os sapatos gastos que uso, deixando-os de lado. Ele assentiu, eu também. - Eu disse que já estive entre vocês.

Acho que nunca vi alguém tão desesperado em toda a vida.


	5. Parte 5

**PARTE 5**

**Draco POV**

_Agosto, 01, 1931_

Eu poderia estar enganado, quando ela disse que esteve entre nós, eu achei que estava a tentar ganhar terreno, tempo. Mas ela esteve realmente entre nós. E eu senti desespero pelo que veria. Via-a sentada perto de mim, os ombros a mostra, parte dos seios também. Os olhos dela olhavam os meus, os lábios entreabertos.

-Fui criada em uma casa de puros-sangue. - ela disse-me com a voz baixa. - Sei seus segredos. - aproximou-se, deixando que eu visse ainda mais as marcas que fizeram nela. Eu conhecia a história de tortura contra as mulheres, conhecia o que eles faziam com elas e depois as matavam; nunca achei que veria uma que tivesse escapado. - Sei como pensam, e como agem. Toque.

Levanto meus olhos das marcas nos seios dela e olho-a nos olhos. Ela quer que eu a toque? Como ela pode suportar existir após o que fizeram com ela? É abominável que ela continue viva. Nenhuma mulher aguentaria passar por isso, e seguir a vida com ela fez. Qual a motivação dela?

-Toque. Veja como o seu povo marcou uma não-pura. - ela aproxima-se mais, ficando ajoelhada entre minhas pernas. - Toque!

Olho-a nos olhos enquanto toco a marca de ferro em brasa no seio esquerdo dela. Faz um relevo onde a pele está desfigurada. Continuo olhando-a nos olhos enquanto toco as outras marcas por ali, todas feitas com ferro em brasa. Ela desce o vestido até a cintura, as mãos fechadas em punhos, mostra-me os estragos que fizeram em seu corpo. Cortes e queimaduras espalham-se por todo seu peito e barriga. Afasto minha mão, mas ela segura-a no ar, voltando a colocá-la em contato com seu corpo.

-Sinta. Sinta o que seu povo fez. Veja quem são os selvagens de verdade. - os olhos dela queimam de ódio, tenho certeza que os meus demonstram medo. - Veja o que a sua maldita Purificação fez comigo.

-Você mereceu. - digo enquanto corro os dedos pela barriga dela, tocando cada cicatriz.

Ela abaixa as mãos, abrindo minha camisa com um puxão, mostrando-me minhas próprias cicatrizes, meus machucados.

-Você também mereceu. - ela levanta-se, terminando de tirar o vestido, jogando-o de lado. - Conhece as técnicas que usam para fazerem isso? - lágrimas começam a trilhar o rosto dela.

-Sim.

-Acha certo?

-Com não-puros...

-Não termine essa frase. - ela corta-me, olhando-me séria, mesmo chorando. - Não ouse dizer que mereci, pois então seria o mesmo que dizer que mereceu o que lhe foi feito.

Engulo sem dizer nada, apenas olhando-a.

-Sabe aonde me marcaram? - a voz dela está ainda mais baixa, ainda mais tremida.

-Em Munique. - respondo, e vejo-a sorrir. Triste, enquanto chora, mas sorri. Dei-lhe a resposta, a que ela procurava.

-Não, aqui mesmo em Berlin. Mas obrigada pela resposta. - ela diz enquanto caminha em minha direção. - Estamos atrás desse campo há alguns meses, e como já disse que fica em Munique, poderia morrer com sua honra e dizer onde exatamente.

-Nunca. - ela não conseguirá mais nada de mim.

-Sabe o que essas marcas representam? - apenas balanço a cabeça, sabendo que todos os homens presentes no quartel deitaram-se com ela a força para que ficasse tão marcada. - E sabe o que suas marcas representam?

-Tortura.

-Não. - ela balança a cabeça, bem próxima de mim. - Representam a sua força. A sua honra, seus ideais, quais você acredita que vão lhe deixar vencer. - ela encontra minhas mãos, fazendo com que toque novamente suas marcas nos seios. - Mas eles o derrubam do mesmo modo. Assim como derrubam a mim. Assim como derrubaram Ginny, e os olhos dela perseguem você.

Os meus ideais são diferente dos dela, nunca serão iguais. Mas as marcas são. São marcas de um soldado que defende seu ideal, sua honra, sua raça. Ela pode dizer o que quer, eu acredito que o meu lado, o lado superior, vencerá. Mesmo que os olhos de Ginny Weasley sigam-me até o fim.

-Toque-me. Sinta de verdade, o que o meu ideal fez comigo.

Ela aproxima-se mais, encosta o corpo contra o meu, deixando-me senti-la por inteiro. Entendo que ela quer que eu a tome, que a tenha. Por quê? Por que ela quer isso? O que pode significar isso?

-Mostre o que o seu ideal é para você.

Empurro-a contra o chão enquanto começo a abrir minha calça.

* * *

_Agosto, 02, 1931_

-Aonde em Munique? - ela pergunta, baixo, sem mover-se. Olho-a deitada no chão de madeira imundo. Ela foi usada novamente e o que importa é a localização de uma base de tortura. Qual é o problema dessa garota? Ela é tão selvagem que não sente dó de si mesma?

-Entregou-se para mim por informações? - digo quase cuspindo. Sinto ódio ferver debaixo de minha pele. Ela é nojenta.

-Entregou-se a mim por salvação?

Levanto-me, nervoso, querendo chutá-la, e quase consigo, se ela não tivesse esquivado-se e levantado.

-Vamos. Bata. É somente o que sua raça sabe fazer contra a minha. - ela aproxima-se mostrando o rosto. - São tão racionais que necessitam de força para minimizar a minha raça. Mas estamos todos juntos no mesmo barco.

-Vadia. - digo querendo enforcá-la. Ela tem razão. Nós sempre usamos força contra eles. Temos que reprimi-los, ou perderemos terreno.

-Aonde em Munique? - as mãos dela correm meus ombros, como ela pode ser tão suja? - Diga-me.

-Não. - respondo e afasto-me, não a quero perto de mim. - Vá embora. Saia daqui.

-Não enquanto não me disser aonde em Munique.

-Vende-se por informações? - grito virando-me para fitá-la.

-Minha mente funciona como a sua. Vocês me ensinaram isso. E farei o sacrifício que for por minha raça.

-Inclusive vender-se por informações?

-Sou tão suja quanto _seu_ sangue, Malfoy. Faça o que for necessário para vencer essa Guerra.

A convicção na voz dela é assombrosa. Ela não tem medo, ou vergonha, ou sente dor pelo que faz. Ela é um soldado de verdade, lutando pelos ideais dela. Mesmo que sejam os ideais errados. Não vou fazê-la recuar, não vou fazê-la esquecer, nem desistir dessa informação. Ela fará o que for necessário para tê-la. E temo que já não consiga escondê-la por mais tempo.

-Se lhe disser o que quer, deixam-me ir.

-Ir aonde? Embora? - ela aproxima-se, os dedos novamente segurando os meus, espalmando novamente nos seios, fazendo-me sentir a pele marcada e quente. - Diga-me aonde é. Diga-me qual seu ideal. Diga-me o que tem que dizer, e morra com a honra que chegou aqui dizendo que tinha.

Os lábios dela chocam-se contra os meus enquanto aperto-a contra mim, sentindo o corpo quente e sujo. Quero-a, quero morrer, quero matá-la. Quero que tudo vire pedaços, que vença o lado que tiver mais razão. Eu, definitivamente, já não sei qual é a minha. Ela vai me matar, que eu morra, sabendo que lutei até aqui. Até onde fui capaz.

-Morra com sua honra, e deixe-me morrer com a minha. - ela diz enquanto puxa meu corpo para baixo. Suja. Selvagem. Não-pura. Falhei. Eu lutei até aqui. Quero morrer.

* * *

**N/B:** Caray! Acho que a frase que mais me marcou nesse capítulo foi: "-Mostre o que o seu ideal é para você." Tipo, é uma frase tão... completa.


	6. Parte 6

**PARTE 6**

**Hermione POV**

_Agosto, 02, 1931_

Sei ver bem quando alguém quebra. E isso acaba de acontecer com Draco Malfoy. Deixá-lo satisfazer-se com meu corpo fora exatamente como quando estive presa: nada. Eu pensei nos ideais, em minha honra. Nada me impedirá de achar a base em Munique. Nem mesmo a vontade dele. Agora, já não existente. Ele coloca o corpo por sobre o meu, encaixa-se em mim. Eu deixo meu gemido de dor escapar, ele desaba contra meu corpo, fraco, perdido. A honra que ele trouxe, no peito estraçalhada. Preciso terminar de quebrá-la, mostrar a ele que talvez o lado fraco, seja o lado que pensa estar ganhando.

-Deixou que eu lhe limpasse, que eu lhe desse comida, cuidasse de seus ferimentos, tivesse sua semente dentro de mim. - abraço-o, querendo que ele ouça exatamente o que tenho a dizer. - A raça que ganha, é a raça que controla. E eu controlei você, eu venci você.

Ele morde meu ombro marcado pela foice, arranca-me sangue; porém, não o solto, continuo.

-Diga-me onde é a base em Munique. Morra com o resto de honra que carrega.

-Na floresta. - a voz baixa dele indica que desiste. - Fora da cidade. Entre os lagos. - faço com que olhe em meus olhos, veja que tem mais um par de olhos para olhos para assombrá-lo por mais algum tempo. - Mate-me.

Saio de debaixo de seu corpo, indo até a porta, a destrancando, e saindo sem importar em cobrir-me. Harry está do lado de fora, olha-me assustado. Ele deveria saber que morri há muito tempo para importar-me com o que é feito com meu corpo. O que importa é vencer.

-Entre os lagos, em Munique. - digo e estico a mão. - Dê-me a arma.

-Não precisa fazer isso. - ele disse afastando a arma que está na mão, tentando impedir que eu faça algo que _tenho_ que fazer.

-Dê-me a arma. - digo mais alto, vendo-o fitar o sangue que escorre de meu ombro.

-Não precisa matá-lo. - ele diz enquanto observa Malfoy deitado no chão, nu.

-Ele já está morto. - respondo e entro no quarto, sem fechar a porta. A arma fria entre os dedos.

Malfoy levanta os olhos para mim, virando de barriga para cima, esperando pelo tiro no peito ou na cabeça.

-Seu destino não pertence à mim, Malfoy. - engatilho a arma. - Eu disse que lhe mataria, e o fiz. Obrigada pelas informações que deu. Venceremos a Guerra, tenho certeza. - olho por cima de meu próprio ombro, observando Harry na porta. Volto a olhar Malfoy. - Levante-se.

Vejo-o levantando-se, o corpo próximo ao meu. Ele sabe o que vem a seguir. Eu lhe disse que entraríamos pelas portas do Inferno juntos. E assim será.

-O seu sangue nada é a não ser sangue. Sua raça, não é nada a não ser raça. E é igual a minha. - viro-me, encostando as costas ao peito dele. Harry olha-me sem entender. - Seu ideal é falho, como o meu. Mas vamos morrer com nossa honra intacta.

Não há tempo de reação para Harry, aponto e puxo o gatilho. A mesma bala que atravessa meu coração, atravessa o dele. A mesma mão gelada que carrega Malfoy para a morte, é a mesma que carrega-me. Ele morre, eu morro. Essa Guerra nunca vai acabar, essa batalha nunca será ganha por ninguém. Ninguém vence, ninguém _realmente_ vence. Sempre terão aqueles que sentem-se superiores, aqueles que sentem-se maiores. Aqueles que acham que o sangue é puro, e aqueles que pensam que o sangue é sujo. Nunca mudará. As pessoas são selvagens, e sempre serão. O meu sangue mistura-se ao de Malfoy, a minha morte entrelaça a dele. Nunca mais morreremos por honra, raça, pureza ou _Führer_. É frio, e as pontas dos dedos dele em meu corpo já estão frias. É lento, mas não é errado. Qual a diferença se estou morta? Qual a diferença se ele está morto? Um corpo cai, ou dois, ou milhões. Nada faz diferença. Já estávamos mortos, nossas idéias, nossas crenças, nossos corpos. Eu apenas ajudei a concretizar tal sentença. Eu lhe prometi irmos juntos, e nós vamos. As portas do Inferno nos aguardam, e nada disso importa. Ninguém vencerá essa guerra. Nem mesmo o _Führer_ com seus ideais, nem os comandantes com suas ordens, nem mesmo os soldados. Porém, ninguém nunca vê o lado do soldado. Nunca.

_Fim._


End file.
